Kamu
by Himitsu no Secret
Summary: Mukuro dan Hibari. Hubungan yang dianggap sebelah mata dan usaha mereka untuk mempertahankannya meskipun banyak kerikil yang menghalangi. RnR?


"_Kau, herbivore, sampai kapan kau mau mengotori Namimori?"_

"_Oya? Mengotori?Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Sampai kapan kau mau membuat taman ini terlihat dekil dengan rumah kardus gubukmu itu?"_

"_Aku tidak punya pilihan selain tinggal di sini, Hibari Kyoya."_

"_Kalau begitu, tinggallah di rumahku."_

"_Kufufufu, kau mau aku menemanimu 24 jam?"_

"_Asal jangan mengotori pemandangan Namimori lagi."_

**.**

**Kamu**

**.**

**Warning : Out of Character**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

**.**

Mukuro tidak akan pernah melupakaan hari itu, saat Hibari mengajaknya untuk tinggal di rumah sang prefek, dua tahun lalu. Saat itu ia tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Hibari, tiba-tiba saja pemuda _skylark_ yang berusia 16 tahun itu menghampiri rumah gubuk yang ia buat di pinggir taman, di tengah hujan yang turun di Namimori.

Dulu sebelum tinggal bersama Hibari hidupnya memang berantakan, tidak ada panti asuhan yang mau menerimanya, tentu saja tidak ada yang mau setelah melihat latar belakangnya yang anak seorang mantan mafia keji. Tapi tidak dengan Hibari, ia tidak memandangnya dari latar belakang. Memang Hibari selalu mengajaknya bertarung tetapi terkadang jika dipikir hanya Hibari lah yang peduli padanya, ah lebih tepatnya menghargai keberadaannya.

"Kyoya, apakah kau dulu mengajakku tinggal bersama karena tidak tega melihatku kehujanan tinggal di gubuk itu?" Mukuro menggigit roti tawar yang telah ia oleskan selai nanas sambil melirik Hibari dengan wajah mengantuknya.

Pemuda yang dilirik hanya mengerutkan alisnya, antara kesal dan malas untuk menghadapi celotehan sang kekasih di pagi hari. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" Tanya Hibari.

Mukuro tersenyum jahil ke arah Hibari, "kufufufu, karena lebih romantis jika seperti itu."

"Jangan terlalu berharap, _herbivore_," balas Hibari lalu meninggalkan Mukuro di meja makan yang masih sibuk dengan rotinya.

"Kyoya tunggu aku!" Mukuro meloncat dari kursinya lalu berlari kecil menyusul Hibari, tetapi ia berhenti di depan kotak surat rumah Hibari ketika menemukan selembar surat dijepitkan di penutupnya.

Mukuro menarik selembar surat itu dan membaca tulisan yang tergores dengan spidol merah dan tanpa mencantumkan nama pengirimnya tersebut.

_Dasar pasangan busuk, sampah masyarakat!  
>Mati saja kalian berdua, dasar tidak normal!<em>

Senyuman miris tergurat di bibirnya, tulisan dalam surat itulah penyebabnya. Ia sudah tidak tahu harus membuat ekspresi seperti apa, yang ia tahu ia sangat membenci orang-orang yang mengirimkan surat ini padanya dan Hibari.

"Apa itu?"

Mukuro segera meremas kertas itu ketika Hibari berbalik mendekatinya, ia mencoba menyembunyikannya tetapi percuma karena Hibari selalu bisa membaca perasaannya hanya dari air wajah dan ekspresinya.

"Ada orang bodoh yang mengirimkan itu lagi?" tanyanya. Ia mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Mukuro dan setelah membacanya ia langsung membuang dan menginjak kertas itu. "Aku akan menghabisi orang yang mengirim surat bodoh ini jika aku tahu siapa pengirimnya," ucapnya kemudian.

Mukuro mengelus rambut hitam Hibari lalu memberikan kecupan kecil ke bibirnya. "Kyoya, jangan dengarkan apa kata mereka," ucapnya sambil menatap sepasang iris kelabu orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. _Jangan dengarkan, _meskipun ia mengatakan itu pada Hibari tetapi sebenarnya dialah yang paling memikirkannya, memikirkan apakah sebenarnya dia hanya memberikan masalah pada Hibari selama ini.

**oOo**

Sejak dulu Mukuro tahu jika untuk menjalani suatu hubungan dengan orang yang dicintai itu memang sulit. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka jika hampir seluruh orang yang mengetahui hubungannya dengan Hibari akan mencemooh dan menghina mereka berdua layaknya makhluk yang hina.

"_Hei lihat itu Rokudo Mukuro! Pasti dia akan ke atap untuk menemui Hibari!"_

"_Eh? Memangnya kenapa dengan itu?"_

"_Kau tidak tahu? Mereka kan sepasang kekasih. Menjijikkan sekali!"_

"_Yang benar saja? Sayang sekali padahal mereka tampan."_

Mukuro tidak pernah menghiraukannya, begitu pula dengan Hibari. Setidaknya selama dua tahun ini mereka sudah sering bahkan terbiasa menerima hinaan macam itu. Hanya saja Mukuro tidak habis pikir, ia selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa orang-orang tidak mau mengerti mereka? Apakah se-absurd itukah ikatan cinta yang ada diantara mereka sehingga orang-orang itu menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang menjijikkan? Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Ah, Mukuro-san mau ke mana?" suara itu membuat Mukuro berpaling dan mendapati pemuda pendek bermata cokelat bersama pemuda lain bermata _emerald_, Tsuna dan Gokudera.

"Mau ke atap. Kenapa?"

"Tadi aku melihat Hibari-san di belakang sekolah. Jika kau ingin menemuinya dia sedang tidur di bawah pohon," jawab Tsuna.

"Hmm.. Terima kasih." Mukuro tersenyum lalu bergegas berbalik arah menuju ke belakang sekolah. Setidaknya masih ada orang yang tidak memandang mereka dengan sebelah mata.

**oOo**

Benar saja saat Mukuro sampai di taman kecil belakang sekolah, Hibari sedang tidur dengan lelapnya. Mukuro tersenyum sambil membelai lembut helaian rambut hitam Hibari. Ia sangat menyukai wajah Hibari saat tidur, raut wajah polos tanpa dosa yang terlihat tanpa beban.

"Rokudo Mukuro.."

Mukuro agak terkejut ketika Hibari membuka matanya dan menggenggam tangannya. Hibari menatapnya dengan tajam, bukan karena marah tetapi tatapan itu lebih tepat jika disebut sebagai lambang kasih sayang. Seketika itu Mukuro tahu, jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi di kelas Hibari. Sesuatu yang harusnya mereka anggap biasa meskipun sakit.

"Ada apa?" Mukuro menanyakannya meskipun percuma, karena Hibari tidak pernah mau bercerita tentang apa yang ia alami.

Sunyi. Kini gantian Mukuro yang menggenggam tangan Hibari, ia menatap iris kelabu itu dalam-dalam lalu membisikkan, "aku mencintaimu Kyoya." Sebelum memberikan ciuman hangat di bibir Hibari.

**oOo**

Keesokan harinya Mukuro dan Hibari dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah. Awalnya mereka berdua tidak mengerti kenapa kepala sekolah memanggil mereka tetapi setelah Belphegor, sang ketua OSIS Namimori-chuu melemparkan puluhan foto pribadi mereka, barulah mereka tahu. Ini masalah hubungan mereka.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan satu hal, benarkah semua yang ada di foto ini?" Dino Chavallone, sang kepala sekolah mengangkat selembar foto Mukuro dan Hibari yang sedang berciuman sambil menyipitkan matanya.

_**BRAAAK! **_

"Lalu kenapa jika itu memang benar?" Mukuro menendang meja kayu yang di depannya. Tangannya mengepal keras, marah. Sedangkan ia sendiri dari tadi menahan Hibari agar tidak meng"_kami-korosu_" pria Italia itu.

"Bagaimana jika mulai hari ini kalian dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini?" Dino menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Kau tidak berhak mengeluarkan kami." Hibari mengangkat tonfa-nya di depan wajah tampan Dino, bersiap untuk paling tidak mematahkan tulang hidungnya.

"Sayang sekali, tapi inilah keputusan para guru," ucap Dino.

Mukuro berdecih. Ia menarik Hibari keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah, keluar dari ruangan hina yang ingin ia hancurkan dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia kesal, ia benci namun di sisi lain ia merasa dirinya lah yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Ia merasa jika ia tidak bersama Hibari, pemuda yang ia cintai itu tidak perlu dikeluarkan dari sekolah yang sangat dibanggakannya.

**oOo**

"Kyoya, aku…"

"Aku akan menghajarmu jika kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri atas semua yang terjadi hari ini," Hibari memotong kalimat Mukuro dan membuat pemuda beriris mata berbeda itu terdiam.

"Tapi kau sangat mencintai sekolah ini kan, aku tidak mau kau dikeluarkan dan dicap buruk sepertiku." Mukuro menghindari tatapan Hibari. Ia takut jika ia menatap mata Hibari, pemuda itu dapat membaca semua kekhawatirannya.

"Semua ini bukan salahmu, dan aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Hibari, ia tidak mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' pada Mukuro. Ia hanya menyatakannya dalam kiasan dan Mukuro mengerti itu. Ya, hanya Mukuro yang bisa mengerti apapun tentang Hibari, begitu pula sebaliknya.

**oOo**

Namun sayangnya, keesokan harinya ketika Hibari membuka matanya dari alam mimpi ia tidak menemukan Mukuro di sampingnya. Mukuro pergi, entah kemana dengan hanya meninggalkan sebuah _note_ pendek untuk Hibari.

_Maaf Kyoya. Aishiteru._

**-To be Continued-**


End file.
